New Home
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: After defeating Smaug and surviving the BoFA, it is time to greet the dwarves from the Blue Mountains to their new home in Erebor. While all the company are excited to see their friends and family, Fili and Kili are waiting for someone very special.


New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Hobbit **_**or any of its characters. The only character I own is Tora who is equivalent in age as a five to six year old human.**

**Note: Takes place after the Battle of the Five Armies. I have not yet finished the book, but I know what happens. This story is not canon.**

Fili and Kili sat on the steps outside their new home in Erebor, happy to be outdoors for what felt like the first time in weeks. Oin had been hesitant about letting them out while their injuries were not fully healed, but after much pleading from both boys to the healer and to their uncle, they had been allowed out.

"I think the only reason they let us go was because they knew we'd leave anyway," Kili said and Fili laughed silently. It was true, even if Oin hadn't cleared them to leave his make-shift medical room, the two brothers would've found a way to escape. There was no way they were missing today! They had defeated Smaug, come out of what was now being called the Battle of the Five Armies injured, but alive, and now the other dwarves would be joining them in Erebor. Word had been sent to the Blue Mountains and today was the day they were all to be arriving. Among the dwarves meant to be arriving were their mother and little sister.

"Do you think she'll have changed much?" Kili asked and Fili looked at his brother in confusion.

"Tora," Kili said, "Like, she was really small when we left. What if she doesn't even remember us?" Fili held up two fingers and his younger brother nodded.

"I know it's been almost two years, that's why I'm asking," Kili said, "I know she'll be different, but will she remember us?" Fili nudged his brother and nodded.

"Yeah," Kili said slowly, "I guess mum wouldn't have let her forget us anyway." Fili nodded at his brother again and smiled.

"See anything yet lads?" a voice called and Fili and Kili turned to see Bofur.

"Not yet!" Kili called back and Bofur nodded.

"Alright! Your uncle says they should be here soon so we'll be joining you in a few minutes!" The two boys nodded and smiled as Bofur walked back inside. Fili and Kili turned back to watching the road and after only a few moments they saw something. There, coming down the road, were the dwarves of the Blue Mountains. The brothers looked at each other and smiled widely, their excitement building.

They sat up a little straighter, but didn't move, knowing if they did Thorin would lock them in their room until they were completely healed. They saw Balin in front of the group, leading the dwarves to their new home. He waved at the boys and looked behind him, calling something to one of the dwarves. Not three seconds later, a little girl with dark hair was running towards them.

"Fili! Kili!" she shouted and flew into Fili's arms. He held her tightly for a moment before she pulled away and turned to hug Kili.

"Oh, we have missed you little one," Kili said.

"I missed you guys too," she said and pulled back, looking back and forth between them, as if checking they were okay.

"What happened?" she asked, pointing to the white bandage on Fili's neck.

"He was hurt," Kili told her gently, "That's why he's not talking."

"Can he talk?" Tora asked in shock.

"Yes," Kili laughed at the look at her face, "But Oin has told him if he speaks it will take longer to heal, so he is meant to stay silent." She nodded, looking relieved to hear Fili still had the ability to speak. She looked behind her brothers, to the top of the stairs, and her face broke out into a wide smile. The boys looked behind them and saw the rest of the company had joined them outside.

"Well, go see him," Kili smiled and she let go of her brothers to run up the stairs.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as Dwalin lifted her into his arms. Thorin smiled at his niece and watched as the rest of the company walked down the steps to greet family and friends. He saw Oin and Gloin greeting Gloin's wife and son; Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur were being jumped on by Bombur's children while his wife hugged each of them tightly; he saw Dori, Nori, and Ori greeting friends happily, chattering excitedly after two years apart. His eyes scanned the crowd of dwarves until he finally saw her. His sister was weaving in and out of the dwarves, eyes trained solely on her sons. He watched as his nephews stood, Kili leaning heavily against his brother. Dis rushed forward the last few steps and wrapped her arms around them.

"You're alright," she said, blinking quickly as tears filled her eyes, "Thank Durin you're alright."

"We're fine mum," Kili said assuringly and she pulled back, inspecting them.

"Oh look at you," she said sadly, looking at the many injuries her sons had sustained.

"We're fine," Kili repeated, "It's not that bad. Oin said so long as Fili doesn't speak for a while and I stay off my leg then we'll be fine."

"If you're supposed to be staying of your leg then what are you doing out here?" Dis asked and Fili smirked.

"We were out here to see you and Tora when you got here," Kili said indignantly.

"Speaking of your sister," she laughed and looked up the stairs. Dwalin still held the little girl as he and Thorin made their way down the steps. Dis moved forward to hug her brother tightly before embracing her husband.

"You're all alright," she said, pulling back and looking around at where the rest of the company stood with their friends and families.

"Aye," Thorin said, "Some of us were injured, but we're all alive." He rested a hand on Fili's shoulder and his nephew smiled at him.

"We're home," Balin said, coming to next to his friend. Thorin smiled at his friend and then gestured to the rest of the company. They all began to walk forward and Thorin led them up the steps towards their new home.

**Alright, so not canon, but I hope you all liked it anyway!**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
